Shiga Chronicles
Cover Sheet Front cover for Shiga Chronicles. Release Dates Chapters will be up every Monday and Wednesday stay tuned. Chapter One The Next Generation of Shinobi A young man arose from the sound of his alarm, he quickly got up and bruched his teeth and washed his face. Then he put on his pants and his black muscle shirt and threw his purple jacket on top of it. Lastly he put the touches on it by picking up his Z-Sword his farther had given him for graduating form the academy. "Today is the day "I" Dari Shiga become the best ninja ever." But his speech was cut short from a knock on his door. "Dari you ready?" "Oh yeah, just interrupt my speech Bravo." He said sarcastically. "Yeah speech later academy now." The two were very strong genin and could also fly like the Tsuchikage from Iwagakure. They both left his house and flew at top speeds to the academy. When they enter the academy in was complete silence, and a ninja stood behind the desk assigning ninja to teams. "First up is Team Daiki." He said, as Bravo and Dari went to get a seat next to their friend Eiji Namikaze. "Yo Eiji you psyched about today?" Dari asked with caution." "Your bet you tail I am!" "Eiji and Bravo sshh." He's starting. "Team Daiki will consist of Tsubasa Nara, Eiji Namikaze, and Bravo Shiga." Dari looked sadly as he didn't appear to be on the same team as his cousin. "Well that's why I have others." He said then the three walked past him and gave him a hi-five as they left the room to go meet their new sensei. "Next is Team Flash this team was put together because of speed i'm even honored to announce the members." When he said those words Dari just knew it was his turn. "First is Ryuu so fierce and fast with his Dragon Release, next is Beza Inuzuka with his Garumaru this two wont get caught, and lastly he might have though we forgot about him but never will we is Dari Shiga. "Boom,baby i'm on the team with Ryuu and Dari score!" "Just stay out of my way if you don't want to get crushed." A boy with white hair and a straight face said. They all left out of the room and went to meet their sensei and the man went on and on until there was no more. Bravo and the others were waiting in area 12 waiting for their sensei to come when suddenly a man with something wrapped up in bandages on his back walked up to them. "What are you guys here for?" He asked with a serious look on his face. "We are waiting for our sensei if you don't mind." Bravo said with arrogance. "So please leave." Eiji said while his kunai was in hand at the mysterious man. Tsubasa was quiet and didn't say a word as he scanned the man, then he finally spoke. "Your our sensei aren't you?" He asked the man. "Tsubasa you can't go around doing that!" Bravo stated. The man screamed, "How did you know?" "Your jōnin clothes tell it all and your chakra sense is follow the average jōnin." He concluded. "Kid your sharp." Their sensei said. "Ok my name is Daiki Shiga of the Shiga Clan, My family i'd think not to speak of. And that's how we'll introduce ourselves, next starting with you and the kunai." "I'm Tsubasa Nara of the Nara, my family i'd say my farther is Shikamaru Nara and my mother is Ino my dream don't have any but to sleep." "My name is Eiji Namikaze and my dad is Haru Namikaze with this kunai no one can stop, well of course if you take it away but that's different." "My name." He said while pointing at his chest "Bravo Shiga from the Shiga Clan and no one I mean no one has power that surpasses mine not even my cousin Dari Shiga." "Gawh your from the same clan as me may I ask who is your farther?" "Kazuya Shiga." He said with great pride. This kids farther is Kazuya I know his powers are ultimate maybe my squad is better than Haru's, Daiki thought to himself. Over at area 1 were Dari and his squad were waiting Dari looked up at Ryuu with the dirtiest look, putting these two on a team could mean great trouble because these two had been rivals since the ninja academy and now they had to work "together". "Why are you looking at me like I've taken something from you?" "You want to do something about it?" "Guys guys calm down for a second we don't want to set a bad example for our sensei." "Ha you think I care about that foolish sensei?" Then suddenly out the middle of literally no where when Ryuu said those words a man with red hair appeared behind him. "What was that?" The man asked as everyone's eyes started to get wider and wider. "This speed" Beza said with surprised look on his face. Ryuu and Dari were speechless and couldn't even think straight, they never even knew such a man existed. "Why are you guys surprised I thought you guys were the team of speed, i'm your sensei how about we introduce ourselves i'll do the honors in getting us started. My name is Haru Namikaze and my Kekkei Genkai is Swift Release my son is Eiji Namikaze and I don't have any goals thats all for me, does it sound easy enough next please." "Name Beza Inuzuka and this is my partner Garumaru and no one will ever take his spot." The dog then barked and he when on. "I don't have a Kekkei Genkai at all but I do have family my dad Kiba Inuzuka my dream is to lead my clan." "My name is Dari Shiga of the Shiga my Kekkei Genkai is Super Rage Mode, my dad is Kenichi Shiga leader of my clan my dream is to one day be come Kage of a village doesn't matter which one." "The name's Ryuu my Kekkei Genkai is Dragon Release because I am the dragon emperor my parents I don't want to speak of. My dream is to conquer all dragons of the shinobi world." Chapter Two The Next Generations True Power "Ok guys nice introductions but to officially be placed on this team you must first pass a test." Daiki stated. "A test?" Bravo asked "Yes this test will be you three up against me all you have to do is scratch my face and i'll admit defeat." "Really that easy your kidding." Eiji said with kunai in hand. "What a drag." "Three...two...one...begin." The three genin then fled into all hiding places and were very well hidden. "So they have the basic's down well at least the past question number one." Daiki said. Everone peeked a bit out of their hiding place looked to the center of the area and saw Daiki pulling the big bandage thing from behind his back and then unwrapped it land it one the ground and he pointed all ten of his fingers towards the joints of the thing that appear to look like Rock Lee. Blue like chakra strings began to connect to the key points of what seemed in Tsubasa conclusion to be a puppet. As Daiki was destracted Eiji jumped out and said 'Enough of this hiding lets just begin." "Eager aren't you just like your farther good i'll finish you first." He said while moving is fingers weirdly to make the puppet stand up. " "Darn you Eiji why couldn't you just stay hidden!" "Bravo stay cool." Daiki moved his fingers with ease to make the puppet attack Eiji. "Alrighty Lee lets show him." He shouted as the puppets left fist came towardsEiji's face at least going 95 MPH, but the Namikaze blood ran through his vains to were he quickly grabbed his kunai and was gone from Daiki's sight. Team Flash had just been given the same instructions but to just touch him if they could that is. "Wow i've never had to lead a team that could actually hide they usually always want to fight." Haru thought to himself as he pulled out his other kunai that red "Red Flash of Konoha." Beza then thought to himself about how to attack, but his thoughts were loud. "So exactly how do we do this Garumaru." He asked, Haru heard him and ran to where he was hidden then was about to stab him with his kunai, when suddenly Dari jumped out of the clear sky with his Z-Sword in his and to cancel out the attack. Ryuu then came out a yelled Dragon Rel [[Category:Fanfiction